vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Son Goku (Saiyuki)
|-|Base= |-|True Form= Summary Son Goku is the Monkey King that was banished from Heaven and locked away in a rock prison for the crimes he committed. He was found by his surrogate father Genjou Sanzou after he appeared at his prison due to Goku "calling out to him". He has been with Genjou ever since, and is currently one of the three companions that travel with Genjyo in order to stop the Gyoumaou resurrection. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | At least High 6-C Name: Son Goku, The Sage, Seiten Taisei, Saru Origin: Saiyuki Gender: Male Age: 521 Classification: Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, immortality (Type 3), nature manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Can sense others through their ki and see what is normal invisible, Has an acute sixth sense, Rage Power, Reactive Evolution, Resistance to Sleep Inducement, Anti-Demon Abilities and Wards, and Power Nullification, Immunity to Spiritual and Mental Attacks, Can harm Intangible beings, Can take energy from the Earth and sustain himself Attack Potency: At least Building level (Clipped into a good portion of a cliff) | At least Large Island level, likely much higher (Was stronger than limiter Gyoumaou as an infant) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Has reacted to bullets and an attack that crossed an entire mountain length in a second) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Cannot be seen by someone capable of tracking an ability that moves faster than lightning) Striking Strength: At least Building Class (Superior to Genjyo, who can bare-hand Kou's flame punch) | At least Large Island Class (Can physically harm Kannon--someone superior to Nataku) Durability: At least Small Island level (Genjou can endure Engokuki and he is the weakest of the Ikkou) | At least Large Island level (Endured a casual punch from Kannon and tanked Youkai Hakkai's chi blast once he adapted to it), likely much higher with the ability to adapt to previous harm Stamina: Near limitless Range: Range of a bo staff | Extended melee range and at least a kilometer with nature manipulation Standard Equipment: *'Nyoibo:' Also known for being a Sansetsukon, this staff is usually in the hands of limiter Goku. It's ability to grow to "supposedly" any size (has extended to 1000 m thus far) and turn into a three section weapon are the things Goku benefits from with this weapon. Intelligence: He is extremely resourceful in combat, Goku when in limiter form has shown to be able to use his head (Moreso than he does outside of it). In true form, he suffers from the berserker trait Weaknesses: Since he is coupled with a limiter, he can suffer from a various amount of things he normally would not be susceptible to (fatigue, fatal wounds, manipulation, etc). Fortunately, anything that he suffer from in limiter form can easily be rectified with the release of his limiter (As shown when he was dead in limiter form, but revived once it was removed). In his true form, it seems to be the berserker trait that is mostly his weakness. Key: Limiter | True Form Note: Goku has been hyped since the beginning of the series as having a power greater than any being barring Buddha (With a current nod that he has limitless powers). This could potentially allow him to scale to anyone in the series, since he lacks appearances due to a plot device. This profile does not take this into account, but it is a possibility for him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Spirits Category:Demons Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Immortals Category:Earth Users Category:Staff Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Protagonists Category:Adventurers Category:Saiyuki